Final Hope
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called Dear John. John and Cameron have a son name Liam Connor in this story. Reviews are welcome.
1. Surrender

Date: 2-14-2025

Scene 1: After the dance-Restaurant- The Cheese Cake Factory

(John and Cameron are sitting down at a table eating cheese cake)

John: Cam, you haven't spoken to me at all this evening. I wonder how may I have offended you.

Cameron(talking with food in her mouth): I love my cheesecake

John(laughing): I understand

Cameron: How do you like your cheese cake?

John(taking a bite out of his cheesecake): My cheesecake is delicious

Cameron: The cheesecake factory is becoming one of my favorite places. We should come here more often whenever we can find time.

John(with a smirk): I agree with you

Cameron(singing): OH girls just wanna have fun

John: If we keep on flirting with each other, people will assume that we are more than just friends.

Cameron: I am not afraid to acknowledge you as my husband. I want you to stop referring me as only just your lady friend.

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(smiling): I love you too

John(squeezing Cameron's hand): I am here for you anytime that you may need a friend

Cameron: You can count on me to always look after you

Scene 2: John and Cameron's house-bathroom

Situation: John and Cameron are taking a shower together in the morning

John(pulling aside the shower curtain): Hello, love

Cameron(startled, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

John(stepping into the shower, he begins undressing himself): Do you mind if I take a shower with you?

Cameron(blushing out of embarrassment): No

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(still blushing): I am crazy enough to love you back

John(admiring Cameron's beauty): You are beautiful even when you are soaking wet and naked

Cameron(laughing): Thanks

John(with a smirk): No problem, love

Cameron(pulling John close to her body): We can have sex right now if you want to

John: What if someone walks into the bathroom and catches us doing it?

Cameron(laughing): You are right

John(putting a towel around his body, he walks out of the shower): I will see you around, love

Cameron(putting a towel around her body, she walks out of the shower): John, taking a shower with you was fun

John(embracing Cameron): I love you so much

Cameron(smiling): I heart you as well

(Half dressed, Cameron then follows John into their bedroom where they make love until they fall asleep)


	2. All the small things

Date: 2-15-2025

Scene: The next morning-The front yard

Situation: Cameron announces her pregnancy to John during one cold snowy winter afternoon. John and Cameron are building a snowman at the time.

Cameron(watching snowflakes fall from the sky onto the ground): The snow flakes are just so pretty..

John(gathering up some snow): Come on, Cam, let us build a snowman

Cameron(helping John build a snowman): Alright

John(becoming happy at the thought of children): I can imagine myself having a baby with you someday

Cameron: John, I have some really good news to tell you

John: What is it?

Cameron(placing John's hand on her growing baby bump): I am pregnant and baby is yours

John(doubtful): No way

Cameron: Anything is possible whenever you fall in love. I took a pregnancy test this morning and the test results came out to be positive.

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(kissing John): I love you too


	3. Inevitable Storm

Date: 2-16-2025

Place: Outside-A Green Pasture

Action: Kitty is laying down on the ground observing the clouds move.

Kitty (talking to herself): A storm is coming

Chance (laying down beside his sister): I have been looking everywhere for you

Kitty: I thought my absence wouldn't matter to anyone

Chance: You are never invincible to me

Kitty: My birthday was December 20. Nobody remembered it. Exactly, two months have now passed since my birthday. I blame their neligence on the war. Whats the point of having a birthday if nobody remembers it?

Chance (embracing Kitty): I love you

Kitty: I love you too

Chance: Kaisa, people will remember your birthday this year. If they don't then we will have to party on without them.

Kitty (taken aback): Kaisa...

Chance: Isn't your name Kaisa Riley Hope Reese?

Kitty: Yes. Everybody calls me Kitty instead of Kaisa these days.

Chance (observing the clouds): The clouds remind me of cotton candy

Kitty (hungry, she rubs her stomach): Yummy..

Chance: I wonder if we will become clouds after we die?

Kitty: According to the bible, we will live forever as angels

Chance: We are siblings, but I consider you to be my friend

Kitty (squeezing Chance's hand): The feeling is mutual

Chance: There is no fate for us

Kitty: Sometimes my fate weighs heavily on my mind. Death, it is an inevitable storm.

Chance: I prefer to dwell on happy things such as birth and love

Kitty: I am trying to hold onto hope


	4. Look after you

Date: 2-18-2025

Situation: Evening-Sarah and Kyle's house-dining room-dinner

Sarah(studying Cameron): There is something very different about you

Cameron(drinking a glass of water): Really?

Sarah: Its very unusual for you to drink water and to eat less meat

Cameron(lying): These days I am trying to live a healthy lifestyle

Sarah: Is it possible for you to be pregnant?

Cameron(in denial): Sarah, I don't know what you are talking about

Sarah: You are glowing, that speaks volumes to me. Expectant mothers glow a lot and eat less meat.

Cameron(still in denial): You have a very wild imagination, keep on dreaming

Derek: Cameron, what is the truth?

Cameron(admiring her growing baby bump): I am indeed pregnant

Derek(shocked): What the hell?

Kitty(shocked): OH MY GOD

Sarah(overcome with emotion): I am going to be a grandma

Kyle(shocked): OH MY GOD

John(touching Cameron's stomach): Honey, are you okay? is there anything that I can do for you?

Cameron: I thank you for your concerns, but I will be fine

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Kitty(sad, she leaves the dining room to go upstairs to her room): I need some alone time

Scene 2: John's old room

Situation: Kitty is having a mental break down

Kitty(hitting John's computer with a baseball bat): I hate you, stupid computer

John(yelling): What the hell?

Kitty(swinging the bat at John): Fuck You

John(taking the bat out of Kitty's hand): You need to calm down or else

Kitty(hitting John with the bat): You can't hurt me

John(hurting, he begs Kitty): Please stop hitting me because you are hurting me

Kitty: I don't give a damn about your needs

John(yelling): you destroyed my computer, what the hell?

Kitty(yelling as she hits John with the baseball bat): John, go to hell!

John(pushing Kitty away from him): Get the hell out of my room,idiot

(His yelling invites Sarah to join in all of the commotion)

Sarah(yelling): John and Kitty, what the hell?

John: Mom, kit destroyed my computer

Sarah(to Kitty): Kit, is this true?

Kitty: Yes, mom, its true

Sarah(yelling): Missy, you are grounded

(Angry, Kitty destroys some more of John's possessions with her bat in which frightens Sarah and John)

Sarah(shaking Kitty): Kit, whats up with this mental break down?

Kitty(yelling): I'm becoming you

(Angry, Kitty exits John's room to create more drama with Kyle, Derek and Cameron. Meanwhile, Sarah is still in John's room having a discussion about Kitty with John)

John: Mom, you and dad need to submit Kitty to a mental institution

Sarah(choked up): um mm...no...John...oh God..no

John: Kitty is better off in solitary confinement

Sarah(crying): Kitty doesn't need to go to the mental hospital, she needs therapy

John: Is she getting any therapy right now?

Sarah: No

John: And thats the problem

Sarah: She is in mourning, it is just a phrase that she is going through.

John: I fear Kitty's condition may get more worse

Sarah: She will come around one of these days, trust me

John: I'll doubt it

Sarah: Anyway, I thank you for coming back home because Kitty needs you.

* * *

><p>Scene 3:<p>

Scene 1: Nighttime-The club-the bar

Situation: Thinking everyone has forgotten her birthday, Kitty is feeling neglected. Jordan helps Kitty find a purpose for her life. Jordan is Cameron's friend who killed herself  
>during the first season of TSCC.<p>

Bartender: Young lady, what do you want to drink?

kitty: Whiskey

Bartender(giving Kitty a glass of whiskey): Here you go, Missy

Kitty(taking a sip of her drink): Thanks

Bartender: No problem, you deserve it

Jordan(taking a seat beside Kitty at the bar): What is your problem this time around?

Kitty(intoxicated, she complains): Everyone has forgotten my birthday. What is the point of having a birthday if noone cares enough to remember it?

Jordan: Your life is important, never forget that

Kitty(still drunk): I am better off dead

Jordan: You better be careful of what you wish for because your wishes will come true

Kitty(having pains in her chest, she experiences shortness of breath): What is wrong with me?

Jordan(checking Kitty's pulse): You are having a heart attack

(Feeling lightheaded, Kitty falls out of her chair and passes out on the floor)

* * *

><p>Scene: A flashback<p>

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Slightly pregnant, Sarah greets Kyle when he returns home. Kyle had been away preparing their soldiers for battle.

Kyle (kisses and hugs Sarah): I love you

Sarah (clutching her stomach, she bends over in pain): OH

Kyle (notices blood crawling down Sarah's legs): You are bleeding

Sarah (crying): I need a doctor asap. I fear I am losing the baby.

Kyle (carries Sarah to the hospital): Off to the doctor, here we go

Place: An infirmity-Sarah's hospital room

Situation: A miscarriage

Action: Sarah and Kyle experience the loss of another baby yet again. Silence and tears replace whatever words can words can't say out loud. Kyle's affectionate romantic gestures offer Sarah comfort during this difficult time.

Special Event: The pregnancy announcement

Scene: The Connor Reese House-The Den

Action: Frustrated, Kyle sits down on the couch and gets lost in the news. Sarah sits beside him reading a book.

Kyle: Today sucks

Sarah (shifting her reading glasses): Why?

Kyle: I have been experiencing bad luck all day. Skynet and our army is to blame.

Sarah (closes her book): I have good news

Kyle (curious): What is it, honey?

Sarah (with enthusiasm): I am pregnant

Kyle (thrilled, he embraces and kisses Sarah): OH, Sarah, this is wonderful

Sarah: I took a pregnancy test earlier today. The test results came out to be positive. It has been an answer to prayer.

Kyle: Your good news has totally turned my whole entire day around. We are finally going to have a baby after dealing with infertlity and miscarriages for numerous years.

Sarah (choked up): I don't understand why I couldn't carry our previous babies to full term. Hopefully, this current pregnancy will last the entire nine months.

Kyle (fighting back tears, he squeezes Sarah's hand): We won't lose the baby this time around

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am eager to meet this little one. I predict we will have a girl. I have always wanted to have a daughter.

Kyle: I want to have another son, but I will be fine with a daughter.

John (sits down on the couch): Whats up, good people?

Sarah (holding Kyle's hand, she beams with happiness): Your father and I have a big announcement

Derek (excited, he runs into the den): I heard there was going to be a big announcement. Therefore, I came running.

Cameron: Derek's excitement stirred up my curiosity

Sarah (turning to Kyle): Should I or you tell them the good news?

Kyle (with a smirk): You can tell them

Sarah (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

John (shocked): Again?!

Kyle: Your mom and I know its a risk

Derek: How can you still want a baby so soon after dealing with a miscarriage?

Sarah: We have hope that this current pregnancy will last the entire nine months

Cameron: What if you lose the baby?

Kyle (choked up): We don't want to think about that scenario

Kitty (to Jordan): My mother's pregnancy, what is so bad about this thing?

Jordan: Just wait, there is more to the story.

Scene: The Doctor's office

Situation: An Ultrasound test

The Doctor: The baby appears to be in good health

Kyle: thats awesome

Sarah: I am six weeks pregnant. I am almost to the safe zone, the twelfth week mark.

Kyle: I told you that we wouldn't lose the baby. The baby was meant to be here with us.

Sarah (choked up): I consider it to be a miracle

The Doctor: Do you want to know the baby's gender?

Sarah (excited): I expect the baby to be a girl. I have always wanted a daughter.

Kyle (excited): I predict the baby to be a boy

The Doctor: The baby is a girl

Sarah (emotional): My little angel is a girl

Kyle: I think your dream has just came true

Sarah: Are you fine with a girl?

Kyle (choked up, he squeezes Sarah's hand): Yes

Sarah: I love you

Kyle (kisses Sarah): I love you too

Kitty (to Jordan): I don't understand how a happy occasion such as my mother's pregnancy can turn tragic?

Jordan: Just wait a minute..there is more to the story?

Scene 2: The Hospital-The Obgyn's office

Obgyn(examining Sarah's stomach): How many weeks or months are you?

Sarah: I am only just eight weeks pregnant

Obgyn(placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am searching for a heartbeat

Sarah(praying): OH GOD, please let there be a heartbeat

Kyle(assuring Sarah): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Sarah(to the doctor): Have you found a heartbeat yet?

Obgyn: No

Kyle(worried): So what does that mean?

Obgyn: The baby died as the result of a miscarriage. The body is still intact though. Sarah will need to deliver the baby here at the hospital in

order for the miscarriage to be complete.

Sarah(devastated, she sobs): I miss my baby

Kyle(comforting Sarah): I am here for you, Sarah, you can lean on me

Kitty(turning to Jordan): My parents lost a baby, this is no funny joke. I wonder what was the name of their baby?

Jordan: Kitty, you were never born because your mom miscarried you

Scene 3: The Connor Reese House-After the doctor's office

Action: Heartbroken, a depressed Sarah walks through the front door. Kyle squeezes her hand very tightly.

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): There is a hole in my heart. I feel as if all the strength has gone from my body.

Kyle (choked up, he strokes Sarah's hair): I know

John (walking down the stairs): Hello, mom and dad. How is my little brother or sister doing?

Sarah (sobbing she runs pass John to go to her room): I don't want to talk about it

John (to Kyle): What is the matter with mom?

Kyle (fighting back tears): The baby's heartbeat couldn't be found

John (shocked): A miscarriage?!

Kyle (sheds a tear): Yes

(The bad news breaks John's heart, but he doesn't show any emotion. Speechless, John just stands still. Kyle rushes upstairs to comfort Sarah in their room)

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's room

Action: Sarah lays in the bed crying. Kyle is nearby to comfort her.

Sarah (sobbing): We have tried long and hard for a baby. We were almost close to receiving our miracle. Whenever will our misfortune end?

Kyle (emotional, he wraps his arms around Sarah): I know, the loss of an unborn life hurts

Sarah (still crying): Karma sucks. Maybe its something that I did in the past that is preventing us from moving forward.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Our misfortune is not your fault. We will have a baby someday.

Sarah (sniffling): I want to believe you, but I just can't right now

Kyle (kisses Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am carrying a dead fetus

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I remember the doctor said you will need to deliver the dead fetus in order for the miscarriage to be complete. Please tell me when you start feeling unwell. We will need to go the hospital asap.

Action: Derek wanders into the room where the spirit of grief remains heavy

Derek (referring to Sarah): Whats her problem?

Kyle (solemn, he embraces Derek): We lost the baby as the result of a miscarriage. The doctor couldn't locate the baby's heartbeat at the hospital.

Derek (devastated): My heart breaks over the baby's loss. I knew how much you and Sarah wanted a baby. I was looking forward to having another niece or nephew.

Kyle (sniffling): There is hope or maybe not

Derek: So what happens now?

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): The baby's body is still intact though. I will have to deliver the dead fetus.

Derek (walking away from the room): I have to speak to John

Scene 3: John's room

(Within hours of receiving the bad news about the miscarriage, John is in mourning)

Cameron(laying down on the bed beside John): You look unhappy

John(choked up): My mom had a miscarriage

Cameron: Thats so sad, I am sorry for your loss

John(still choked up): My mother was only just eight weeks pregnant. She never deserved to lose the baby. The baby was meant to be here with us.

Cameron: Sarah would've been a great mother

John(crying): The saddest and hardest part of this is I will never have a sibling

Cameron: You were suppose to have a sister

John(sniffling): How can you be so sure?

Cameron: I knew her in the future

John(sobbing): She doesn't have a future anymore since she is now dead

Cameron: I am sorry for your loss

John(yelling): Please shut up, Cameron

Derek (distraught, he enters John's room): My heart breaks over your parents' loss. I was excited about having another neice or nephew. Now there is nothing else to look forward to.

John (embraces Derek): I know how you feel, Derek. The loss of an unborn life is painful and unbearable.

Kitty(turning to Jordan): I demand for you to take me back home

Jordan: I am going to show you one more last thing

* * *

><p>Scene: The Connor Reese House-The Kitchen<p>

Action: Kyle catches Sarah unloading the dishwasher

Kyle: You shouldn't put away the dishes in your condition

Sarah: Who else is going to put away the dishes?

Kyle (puts some cups into the cupboard): I will help you

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: How are you feeling?

Sarah (in denial): I am fine

Kyle (rubs Sarah's stomach): Are you sure?

Sarah (lying): Yes

(Suddenly, Sarah feels uncomfortable. She bends over in pain clutching her stomach. The "contractions" have been on and off all day)

Kyle (concerned): Sarah...

Sarah: Its time

Kyle (escorts Sarah outside to his car): I will take you to the hospital

Sarah (getting into the car): Thanks

Action: Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital to have their baby who died as the result of a miscarriage

Sarah (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (panicky): Please keep hold on. We are almost to the hospital.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am feeling pressure down below. It hurts so much.

Kyle: Its a girl, remember?!

Sarah: In a few moments, she will become only just a memory

Kyle: Even though it will painful to let go, we must cherish this time

Scene: Sarah's hospital room

Situation: The Delivery of the Dead Fetus

Action: Sarah is resting in a bed. In labor, she endures the worst pain of her life. Kyle has never once left her side.

Sarah (having cramps, she tosses and turns in bed): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here, honey

Sarah (sobbing, she rubs her stomach): Our dead fetus...it hurts so much

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): Your pain will go away soon

Doctor: Sarah will need to deliver the dead fetus

Sarah (feeling the need to urinate): I have to urinate

Kyle (escorting Sarah to the bathroom): The delivery might be at hand

(Halfway into the bathroom, Sarah falls to her knees. She feels a sharp pain and then a gush of water)

The Doctor (uses a towel to catch the dead fetus): The pregnancy is now over

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): We lost our baby

Kyle (emotional, he strokes Sarah's hair): I love you

A nurse (preparing Sarah for surgery): Your womb needs to be cleaned out. Surgery will do the job.

Sarah (in bed, she is lead off to the operating room): I understand

Kyle (Kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Scene: After the surgery-Sarah's recovery room

(Disorientated, Sarah awakes from anesthesia. She touches her flat stomach and realizes something is missing, the baby. A surgical scar marks the spot where the surgeons cleaned her womb out)

Kyle (sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Hello, sleeping beauty

Sarah (touching her stomach): Where is the baby?

Kyle (choked up): We lost the baby, remember?!

Sarah (hysterical): I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY!

Scene 4: The Connor's backyard-Kitty's memorial service

Kyle(crying, he plants a sunflower seed into the ground): I will never forget you, my baby angel

Derek(agitated): What the hell are you doing?

Kyle: I am planting a sunflower seed in memory of Kitty

Derek: Normal people have funeral services for actual dead people. I don't understand why we are commemorating a miscarriage.

Kyle(charging at Derek): Derek, please shut up or else

Sarah(referring to Derek): He has no respect for human life and thats the problem

Cameron: I am sorry for your loss

John(angry, he yells at Cameron): You know nothing so please shut up

(Emotional, Sarah walks away from the memorial to regroup her thoughts. Kyle follows her into the house)

Kyle (pulls Sarah into an embrace): Share your burden with me

Sarah (crying): I am barren

Kyle (kisses Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (sobbing): We will never have a baby because of me

Kyle (touches Sarah's cheek): Its not your fault no matter what

Sarah: With every step that we take toward success, bad luck strikes

Kyle (touches Sarah's stomach): We shouldn't give up hope

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (with a smirk): I love you too

Scene: A Fantasy World

Jordan(clinging onto Kitty): Your life matters, never forget that

Kitty: There you go again trying to teach me a lesson. You always know how to save me from myself, don't you?

Jordan: Someone has save you, why not me?

Kitty: Are you suppose to be my guardian angel or something?

Jordan: You can acknowledge me as your guardian angel if you want to

Kitty: Everyone has given up on me, there is no hope left for me at all

Jordan: You need to open your eyes, you are loved by many people

Kitty: Its a wonderful life

Jordan: Its a wonderful life is one of my favorite movies

Kitty: Maybe we should be friends, what do you say?

Jordan: Yes of course

Kitty(crying, she begs Jordan): I thank you so much for giving me a reason to stay alive. Jordan, I understand my lesson so please take me back home.

Jordan: Alright, your wish is my command

Scene: Kitty's hospital Room

Jordan (fading away): I have to go, my friend

Kitty (reaching out to Jordan): Jordan...

Jordan (reviving Kitty's conscience): You belong with your family who loves you

(When Kitty wakes up, she finds herself in a hospital room surrounded by her family. They sing happy birthday in which puts a smile on her face)


	5. Evanescent Mortality

Date: 2-25-2025

Kitty's p.o.v

The truth opens my eyes and I know the real you

Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart

Undying describes my faith and our lifelong bond

The moment when everything changes is right now

Hang on, hold onto me

Evanescent mortality

A dawn yet to be born

Red bloody full moon

This endless night within my soul

Returnable random acts of kindness

Everlasting song of gratitude

A list of reasons not to hate you or judge you

Sacred holy fertile ground

Unwritten thoughts

Relieve me

Evolving crystal ball


	6. Ovation

Date: 10-3-2025

Sarah's p.o.v

Echoes of what could've should've would've been, a pipe dream.

Birth and death cross paths in this parallel universe.

Home is wherever I know love and can rest in peace.

The essence of hope is praying for the best outcome.

Worth more than gold, success is a God-given gift.

Hallelujah, an overflowing sea of blessings.

One last hurrah, a yearly celebration, past old indulgences.

Lighthearted, I embrace life wholeheartedly. Like

a newborn baby, matters of the real world demand my

attention soon afterwards. I transform into a bookworm

once again and try to forget about yesterday.


	7. Virtue

Date: 10-3-2025-nine months later

Scene 1: John and Cameron's house-Cameron's baby shower

Cameron(unwrapping a gift): I wonder whatever is inside this box

Kitty: Baby clothes are inside the box

Cameron(smiling as she shows off the baby clothes): Thanks, Kitty

Kitty(smiling): You are welcome, Cammie

John(using his camera to take a picture of Cameron and Kitty): My son, Liam is going to be really spoiled

Cameron(laughing): I know, John

Kitty(laughing): I'll drink to that

Sarah(in a jokingly and yet stern way): Whatever you do, please don't let me raise Liam. I already have one minor living in my house and thats enough.

Kitty(feeling embarrassed, she complains): Mom..

Sarah: Kitty Riley Hope Reese..

Kitty(choked up): I thought you loved me

Sarah(pulling Kitty into an embrace): I do love you, Kit, I was just kidding

Kitty(sniffling): I love you too. Happy birthday.

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle(excited, he touches Cameron's stomach): I can't wait to see my grandson

(Unable to control their laughter, John, Sarah and Kitty burst out laughing. All eyes turn to Cameron when her water breaks all of a sudden)

Cameron(standing up, she discovers that her dress is wet): OH GOD, my water just broke

Kitty(frightened, she screams): OH MY GOD

Kyle(worried): OH Baby

Derek(shocked and confused): What the hell?

John(doubtful): No way

Cameron(having a contraction, she clings onto John): I am in labor

John(escorting Cameron out of the front door): Come on, sweetheart, its time for us to go to the hospital

Scene 2: Hospital delivery room-Cameron is giving birth

Cameron(screaming from contractions, she squeezes John's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

John(crying): You are super woman, Cam, I love you so much

Cameron(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

(With one final push, Cameron brings a nine pound baby boy into the world)

Obgyn(giving Liam to Cameron to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Cameron

Cameron(crying as she holds Liam): I love you, my beautiful little angel

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(smiling): I love you too


	8. Angel eyes

Cameron's point of view

The garden of eden, a woman's womb, love regins supreme in this cradle of life.

Dawn of rebirth, creation of new life is a science experiment within itself.

Every unborn fetus whether wanted or unwanted is loved by Jesus.

A spiritual awakening, the birth of dreams and hopes prophesy a new era of great change and new beginings.

Giving birth, this woman's work is a neverending labor of love.

Beauty made out of ashes, love takes on the form of a newborn baby and all of heaven sings a lullaby.


	9. To make you feel my love

John's point of view

Craving magic and yearning for an angelic touch, feed upon these poetic ramblings.

Moving in slow motion, tragic romanticism provokes a new different kind wave of emotion and logic is missing.

Lost within music, shut out the chaotic world full of naysayers and haters.

To be in heaven means to be in love with hope reguardless of circumstances and disagreements.

Still here time after time, there is still a will to live and survive through the dark times.

Still here time after time, there is still a will to understand and withstand the great unknown.

Still here time after time, grow to realize love does exist out there in the world and marriage isn't a miscarriage of justice.


	10. I will remember you

Cameron's point of view

Longing to breathe beyond zero degrees Celsius, I am holding out for a hero.

I am holding out for a tight bear hug.

Please save me from myself before night arrives and takes away the best parts of me.

Our eyes interlock and you see right through my invincible dying soul.

Valuable, I am wanted by you and I block out every negative thought coming into my mind.

Rolling in deep waters, the matters of my heart speak volumes to you and you come to my rescue.

You make me smile and laugh, you are my savior that is a total life saver.

Every tear drop is a waterfall planting a seed of hope in my heart's rose garden.

Blessed and anointed by God, everything is painted a shade of yellow and gives off a celestial glow.

After all this time, you still remain mine and shine brighter than sunshine.

No matter how many miles there are between us, I will remember you and your pretty smiles.


	11. Open arms

John's point of view

Broken beyond repair, I am a beautiful disaster coming undone.

Living daily with false hope, its like breathing without any air in my lungs.

My sad eyes capture your undivided attention and you save me from myself.

Everlasting, your love is ocean wide and I hide out in your sanctuary where the thought of suicide is the farthest thing from my mind.

Heavensent, life is a gift and we lift each other up to touch the sky.

You walk beside me and your encouraging words wake me up inside, hold onto me.

I decide to stay alive instead of die all thanks to you.


	12. New birth and new mercies

Cameron's point of view

Here to stay, each brand new day is a fresh breath of air.

Every sunrise brings me closer to the promise land where I experience one surprise after another.

I don't feel the need to disappear anymore for I am loved and blessed.

Desperate for a miracle, hope holds my conscience together just like a tight neverending embrace.

There is more to life than being in constant pain and waiting for death to come.

Brighter than sunshine, life here on earth is all about making dreams come true and inhaling blue skies.

In this shelter of love, I am a rose in bloom and there is no room in my heart for gloom or doom.

My life has a divine purpose and it is suppose to be this way forever.


	13. Once in a pink blue moon

Kitty's p.o.v

Leaving Eden, goodnight moon, soon there will be another new infant life born on earth. Growing old with time, longing to be loved and held, yield to the power

of destiny. Breeding in an enchanted field of innocence, be shield by fear nomore. Dry away the tears, let imagination run wild and free like a strong young child

throughout the years. Torn asunder, surrender to the tender gentle soft touch of a lover and life changes forever within a heartbeat. Developing a thirst and

hunger for liberty every hour, it feels like breathing for the first time. The power of positive thinking gives way to hope making everyday to be worth living. Now

looking back in hindsight, giving birth has been the greatest highlight of the day. Hanging by a moment, be expectant and be pregnant with more unborn

dreams. Within the blink of an eye, cancer can come to some hearts and blow up things sky high. Real courageous men and women pray, wear pink and stand

together united.


	14. Open Hands

Song: "Open Hands" by Ingrid Michaelson inspired this story.

Nobody wants to be the only one left standing, nobody wants to be the only one to understand and now I see the way that you're leaving without me

Kyle: Forever is fading away. One true best friend, was that too much to ask for? Rain on my parade, no, please end this masquerade. Evolving into something else, it doesn't make any sense at all. Vacant is the air around us. Echoes of what could've should've would've been fall to the ground. Ramble on, dream on, haunting heavenly sound. ON my own again, I am lost in paradise. Still alive, love tears down a wall between us. I have treated you well, but you remain missing in action. One day you will be long gone and your absence will be greatly deeply felt everywhere. Now is the time that I must cherish your presence.

Now grow up and drift away, no toy can hold you out, go call it up, the sound goes? open hands are hard to hold onto anyway anyway

Sarah: Small talk gets us nowhere. Maybe I am better off staying withdrawn after all. A walk to remember, our long journey together is worthwhile for a little bit. Love is a gift of sacrifice. Left alone, I am on my own again. Inaudible symphony, my shutdown mode. Falling through the cracks, noise has no place in my sanctuary Endless is this struggle to find my voice. Even if I lose the battle, my soul remains a blossoming rose. Lingering around, one sound from heaven will be enough to comfort me. I guard my heart and build up a wall between us. These awkward quiet moments give us a chance to reflect, reminiscence and plan our next move Take back the night please, daylight, hindsight. Lonesome, where on earth do you call your home? Even though you are mute, I still wonder what you are thinking about.

Anybody wants to make the one live forever and nobody wants to be the only one who feels the pain and now I see the way that you're living without me

John: Unreal fear, nameless unidentified mysterious disturbance. Remnants of yesterday, endless paranoia. A secret dark place where light can't enter in, limbo. The state of uncertainty, my delicate faith. Worthless vanity, a breakable stronghold. Your safe haven, sunshade. A much greater higher power, temporary divine protection, universal peace. Relief in the absence of anxiety and man made security, nostalgia.

Now grow up and drift away, no toy can hold you out, go call it up the sound goes? open hands are hard to hold onto anyway, anyway, anyway, anyway

Kitty: Wasteful vanity, a pipe dream. Vanishing new missed opportunity, effortless unappreciated hard work. Neverending false hope, oceans between us, many roadblocks. Earth's pollution, lingering human remnants. It is what it is. Love's sacrifice, a point of complete surrender. You are never going to change so I will not rearrange my schedule for you.

Now grow up and drift away, no toy can hold you out, go call it up the sound goes? open hands are hard to hold onto anywhere, anyway, open hands are hard to hold onto anyway, anyway, open hands are hard to hold onto anyway, anyway, anyway, anyway

Chance: Quietly, you passed me by Unavoidable, fate captured your heart before I could build a bridge of communication. I miss you and so does everyone else. Even in death, your legacy lives on. Time proves just how strong you really were in your faith. One day you will experience a resurrection. Under the ground, you now rest in peace. Come and chase after me, shadows. Halfway empty, will I be the next one to go up with the angels? All I ever needed was relief instead of grief I believe we will see each other again so please don't say goodbye. Remember me and hold onto our memories forever.

Derek: Fading fast to black, uncertainty. Temporary brutality, unavoidable karma. Remnants of yesterday, easily remembered imperfections. Minor setbacks, nevertheless obstacles and obligations. A season of transition, necessary small sacrifices. The ashes of a life gone way too soon, sacred holy omen. Endless goodluck, a time of prosperity. Ridiculous flattery, tender loving care, Hope's enduring strength.

Cameron: It will make no difference if I speak or not. Take all of me because I am becoming weak and lack common sense. Even as I begin to break apart, you see my heart. My problems are not your fault no matter what. One day I might let down my guard and stand up for what is right. Dazzling bewilderment, edge of no return Comforting solace, infinite silence. Daily self-evaluation, echoes of gratitude.


	15. Nevertheless I got you

Song- I Got You by Leona Lewis

A place to crash, I got you, no need to ask, I got you, just get on the phone, I got you, come and pick you up if have to, whats weird about it cause we're right at the end and mad about it, just figured it out in my head, I'm proud to say

Kitty: My heart is guarded, but I am continuously holding onto you. Always and forever true, you paint the sky blue. You leave me hanging, but I am continuously holding onto our memories. Only time knows if I will ever see you again. Unwavering, faith makes me to fall back in love with hope. Rainbows remind me of God's saving amazing grace God's gift of life is priceless, a source of pure happiness. Even as I drift off to sleep, I am continuously holding onto Jesus and my dignity.

I got you go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you I got you

Cameron: You like me and vice versa. Possible great potential, a new developing guarded, my heart opens up a little bit. Please sit down and talk to me for a while, my fellow wallflower. We stick together like magnets throughout the years. Struggling to find a voice, silence consumes this holy place of imagination, my unborn dreams of mine, unwritten memoirs have possible great potential in the future.

Ain't falling apart or bitter lets be bigger than that and remember the cooling outdoor when you're all alone we'll go on surviving no drama no need for a show just wanna say I got you

John: Greetings from the other side, rockbound heavenly sound. Earthly Vessel, arc of the covenant, tragic self-fulfilling prophecy. Irony, December's delicacy, erosion. Stoned angel, timeless classic beauty, infancy. Nostalgia, yesterday's social gathering. Lighthearted fun, one bittersweet lullaby. Noontide, erasable history, lingering unwanted uninvited ghostly presence. Your afterglow, your crimson heart, an ongoing unsolved mystery. Why are you an outsider, an outcast? Now is not the time to relive the past, now is not the time to ask you questions.

Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you

Chance: Tiresome fray, I am tangled up in you. Release me please. Even if you claim to be my friend, your actions say something different. Sailing away, you leave me hanging. One day you will learn from your mistakes or maybe not. My heart bleeds in your absence. Even if I bring my share to the table, you are missing in action. Many days and nights, I wait for you to come around. Over the moon, patience resides. Restored, grace meets us at the crossroads. You and I have so much history that is impossible to just end everything.

Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright say goodbye go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you

Sarah: Inerasable history, belated overdue goodbye. Reminiscing about what could've should've would've been, eye-opening revelations. A glimpse of hope, these fragments of us. Heaven's jewels, infinite arms of love, seabound souvenirs. Tenderhearted sensitivity, once lively sanctuary. Rains of glory, youthful merry heart of mine.

Cause this is love and life and nothing we can both control and if it don't feel right you're not losing me by letting me know

Kyle: Durable aftermath, unexpectant aftershock. Rain in the form of teardrops, a flood of memories. Beckoning river of blood, love's sacrificial offering. Effortless halfhearted devotion, end of all hope. Dancing around the truth, something has to give way eventually. I am stuck at a crossroads. Nothing is real until you let go completely. Goodnight and goodbye for now, my friend.

Go ahead and say goodbye say goodbye I'll be alright go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you

Derek: Go ahead and surrender, unchain me. Stop dragging me along for this carousel ride, halfhearted loyal one. Your hollow soul, silence in the absence of noise. These lost missed moments, erasable memories, remissible apologizes.I miss you and yet I embrace the distance between us. Content, I move forward without you. A perfect time to reconnect is right now or may be not. Love ties a knot around our hearts that is not easily broken. Only heaven knows how much I care about you. Victorious, we break down the walls separating as you fade to black, I wish you goodluck.

Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you a place to crash I got you no need to ask I got you


	16. Young and Beautiful

Sarah's p.o.v

Spending time alone with my husband here at the beach is priceless. I am sixty and Kyle is fifty one. Fragile, life is short. Who knows if we will ever get these precious

moments back? We dig their feet into the sand and soak in the warmth of the sun. The sunset reminds me of a sick dying person. My fate weighs heavily on my mind as

usual. The wind blows my hair exposing my numerous gray strands. "I am getting old, Reese" I mention in a serious and yet jokingly way. "You are quite young at heart"

he says trying to make me feel better. "Will you still love me even if I am not young and beautiful?" I wonder. "Yes of course" he smirks stroking my hair. "Sometimes I

fear that I might not have long left to live" choked up, I add. "You are a warrior, you can survive through anything" he encourages me. "I love you" I smile pulling him

close to my body. "I love you too" he whispers in between kisses. I am just so blessed to be his wife and the mother of his children.


	17. X marks the spot

Song: "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell

Pray God you can cope, I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world, oh, its hard on the man, now his part is over, now starts the craft of the father

Kyle: Keeper of my destiny, a heart to call my home forever. Real true love, magical enchantment. A sacred covenant, godly blood ties. Imminent fate, catch me if you can, Euphoria.

I know you've got a little life in you left, I know you've got a lot of strength left, I know you've got a little life in you yet, I know you've got a lot of strength left,

Sarah: The fault in our stars, last year's pain, secret silent wars. Havoc, endless tears, scars yet to be healed. Intriguing beautiful artwork, sleepy hollow, no man's land. Omnipresent shadow, a window into my soul. A long dead ghost, violated lost innocence. Enigma, morning glory, one merry childish heart. This life of mine, this little light of mine. Interwoven destinies, an overflow of blessings. You are my only lifeline so please stay for a while. X marks the spot where I beheld an angel in which is you.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking all the things we've should've said that I never said all the things we should have done that we never did all the things we should have given but I didn't, oh, darling make it go make it go away

John: How has life been treating you? Only time will tell how long you can keep up with your masquerade. We are not as close as we were before. Hold onto me, no, your focus is elsewhere. Even now, you are turning into a ghost as I am speaking. Never again, will we see each other or share the same interests. Even if our paths crossed, we live in two separate different worlds. Victory is this thing that I acknowledge to be small talk. Easily broken, you speak to the atmosphere in whispers. Remember me and I won't forget about you

Give me these moments give them back to me give me that little kiss give me your hand I know you have a little life in you yet give me your hand babe

Derek: False hope, a brief slow dance. Destiny's once in a lifetime chance to live, easily forgettable first last kiss. Death's unexpectant unwanted visit, a red bloody pregnant cancerous full moon. Extremely painful loss, a miscarriage of justice. A life gone way too soon, My beloved earth angel.

I know you have a lot of strength left give me your prayers I know you have a little life in you yet, oh, I know you have a lot of strength left, your loved child

Chance: Divine intervention, irony versus coincidence. Vital signs of life, irregular heartbeat, numbness. Endless imminent fate, weak and powerless delicate flesh. Burning bush, one honorable birthday death wish, road to matrimony and procreation. Nameless state of grace, embrace life outside your tomb, the womb.

I know you've got a little life in you yet, whatever you need, baby, I know you've got a lot of strength left, give me your hand, I know you've got a little life in you yet, give me your hand, I know you've got a lot of strength left,

Kitty: Hallelujah, one breath of life. Parenthood, embraceable patience. The gift of sacrifice, holy communion. Inevitable fatality, sacrilege, a life stuck in the crossfire. Christ's beloved bride, redundant bright dark Madonna. Ill-fated church of mine, fallen damaged innocence. Irrecoverable past lives, continuous regrets, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Lingering ghosts, extraordinary patriotism. Beautiful delirium, real true love. A burdensome blessing, the bittersweet truth. Easy come, easy go, obstacles.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking all the things we've should've said that I never said all the things we should have done that we never did all the things that you wanted from me all the things that you needed to tell me all the things I should have given but I didn't oh darling make it go away just make it go away now

Cameron: Falling backwards, unfathomable reasons. Needless solutions, a wheel of fortune. Radioactive bombs, the bittersweet truth. Happenstance, your decisions and unfinished and ends, unjustified questionable motives. Repetitive heartbreaks, extremely sensitive vulnerable spots. Lingering roadblocks, inerasable mistakes, early winter snowfall. Living forever is only just a pipe dream. A scream yet to be heard, impulse. Take a step back for a moment, hands of time. Opposition, miscommunication, echoes of mercy.


	18. What if I never existed?

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Front yard

Action: Deep in thought, Kitty sits in the porch swing. Jordan approaches her.

Kitty: I feel your presence, Jordan

Jordan: You know me so well

Kitty(looking up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

Jordan (doubtful): really?

Kitty: Yes

Jordan: Fate has no limitations

Kitty: What if I never existed?

Jordann: Where would that leave your family?

Kitty: They would have less burdens

Jordan: Your life is important. I thought you learned your lesson.

Kitty: Sometimes I question my existence

Jordan: You will find peace of mind someday

Kitty: Where do I fit into John's destiny?

Jordan: Maybe you are not suppose to follow in John's footsteps

Kitty: I am aware of the circumstances surrounding my birth. My mother had cancer when she was pregnant with me. God saved both of our lives.

Jordan: You were indeed born for a divine purpose

Kitty: You're my only hope, thats final

(Suddenly, a loud scream coming from the basement fills the air. Frightened, Kitty runs to the basement in response to see whats going on. She encounters her emotional parents in the basement)

Scene 2: The Basement

Kyle: Kaisa..

Sarah: Kitty...

Kitty(panicky): Whats going on in here?

Sarah(crying as she touches the wall): Kit, there are more names that are written in blood on the basement wall. I see your name on the wall.

Kitty: So what?

Sarah: there are more lives that need to be saved

Kitty: or to be killed?

Sarah(frowning): Kit, no one dies in vain

Kitty: There are some people in the world that do deserve to die

Sarah(sighs): OK, whatever you say

Kyle: What you did do to put yourself on Skynet's Target's list?

Kitty(lying): I don't know

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Kitty(walking out of the basement): I have no time for your drama

Sarah (to Kyle): Please keep a close eye on kitty

Kyle (leaving the basement): I will

(Silently, Sarah continues to look at the names that are written in blood on the wall)


	19. Bloody Atonement

Kitty's p.o.v

Bloody atonement

Laborious birthing process

Obstruction

One unearthly passion

Deadly fate

Your crucifixion

Easter communion

Sacred sacrificial love offering

Timeless merciful grace

Everlasting images of the nativity, the holy trinity, my salvation

Rotating stars

Dancing angels

A billion happy faces

Your tourniquet, a pair of sparkling wings send you elsewhere tonight


	20. My Final Hope

Sarah's p.o.v

Final hope

Internal motivation and determination

Newsworthy history

A real life Cinderella story

Late and great beautiful morning glory

Lovable role model of mine

Easily targeted martyr

Lingering ashes of a pipe dream

Unlabeled free spirit

Immortalized legacy

A life to remember now and forevermore


End file.
